Just a Little Farther
by Saru Namii
Summary: A woman grieves for the fear of a loss and then gets to meet her future inlaws in the time of tragedy.


**Feedback:** positive comments private or public  
**Reader Alert:** Some angst.

**Summary:** A woman grieves for the fear of a loss and then gets to meet her future in-laws in the time of tragedy.

Stifling a sniffle, I wiped at the tears still forming in my eyes. Crying wouldn't solve anything, but at the moment it was all I felt like doing. Inhaling slowly I straightened myself up and clenched my teeth together. I would make it to the privacy of my room first. They would not gossip about me breaking down on the streets, I would remain strong. My steps quickened and my fingers tightened convulsively around the now crinkled letter. Just a little farther now, that was all. Just a little farther.

Suddenly the thought struck me hard. _Just a little farther_. Is that what his last thought had been as he had crept closer to that cabin? Just a little farther and he would have reached safety. Just a little farther and those bullets would never have struck him. Just a little farther. I drew in a shaky breath in an effort to control myself, but one tear managed to escape despite my efforts.

My front door came into view and I hurried across the dusty road. Slamming the front door shut behind me I collapsed into the closest chair. The dam of tears broke loose and pressed my face into my hands sobbing. The letter didn't actually say he was dead, but had fallen into a coma, unresponsive to rest of the world. My body shuddered with sorrow as my eyes fell on the bracelet he had bought me, his promise to me that he would return and take me with him; his promise that we would have a future together. Oh, God, please let him keep his promise, please.

A knock at the door brought me too my senses and I swiftly straighten my hair and blinked the remaining tears away as I headed towards the door.

There was a nervous young man fingering his hat uncertainly. "Ma'am," he began. "I'm Joe Cartwright-"

"You're Joe?" my voice was shakier than I expected, but I fought to keep it under control. "Please, come in. Adam's told me so much about you."

He stepped just into the doorway, his expression doubtful and uneasy. He didn't want or know how to say what he'd been sent to say, and found myself praying they wouldn't be planning a funeral any time soon. "Well, Miss Kathryn, Pa and the doc thought it might be better if you were there, at the Ponderosa. Adam's missed you a lot, and we thought it might help him get better, or at least you could be there for his last moments."

I balked at that last bit, but nodded only trembling slightly, "Yes…yes, you're right of course. I only have a little to pack and then we can be off."

Thinking back on it, I'm not sure Joe agreed with my assessment of only a _little_ to pack, but he didn't argue as we carried my three bags out to his wagon. Immediately we started off out of town, only pausing at old man Troy's to drop off the key to the apartment I had rented and the last payment. Then we set out for the Ponderosa. Hopefully we'd have better luck than Adam trying make good speed. I cut off the sob the thought called up, and hoped Joe wouldn't notice.

"It'll be okay, Miss Kathryn," he smiled at me, but I could see the sadness and uncertainty in his own eyes as he tried to reassure me. "It'll be okay."

"Of course it will," I replied, giving up on stopping the tears that ran silently down my cheeks. "It's Adam. He made a promise to me, and you know how stubborn he is when it comes to promises. God himself would have trouble convincing him otherwise."

Joe grinned at the thought and nodded, "He's definitely pigheaded. Got that from Pa, I reckon. You should see them butting heads, near impossible to get either one to back down." He chuckled and then went on, "Why I remember this one time that they were both so sure that their way was the right one that they didn't speak civilly to each other for a week. It took all the conniving me and Hoss could come up with put an end to that dispute."

"From what I hear they're not the only ones in your family that got stubbornness," I laughed. "In fact, one of Adam's favorite insults is, 'You're just about as stubborn as my little brother.' Tells me that one all the time."

Shrugging, Joe hid a smile and retorted, "Must be talking about Hoss." We both laughed, happy to be able to set aside the cloud of sorrows that had settled over us, and continued the rest of the trip with stories of all the Cartwrights, especially Adam. Before we knew it, we had to stop for the night.

The next morning, we were both eager to be off and set out as soon as possible at a quick pace. It was just after mid-day yet when the Ponderosa came into sight. Joe breathed a sigh of relief and helped me bring my things into the ranch house introducing me to Hoss and Hop Sing, before going back outside to care for the horses.

"Ma'am," Hoss greeted me and led me to the bedroom I would stay in. "We're mighty glad to have you here," he told me setting the bags down on the bed. "Is there anything you need? Just let me know."

"Hoss?" I asked, suddenly hesitant and shy, "May I see Adam?"

Looking appalled at himself for not thinking of it first Hoss nodded, "Oh, of course, ma'am. Just follow me up here. Pa's up with him now too, so you can just meet Pa at the same time."

"Thank you," I entered the room slowly, taking it all in carefully. Adam lay prone on the bed, the sheets pulled up to his chin, but one hand uncovered lying the in the grasp of the white-haired man, who I could only assume was his father. Ben Cartwright didn't look up when I entered, too absorbed in his own thoughts, but jumped slightly when I gently touched his shoulder. "Mr. Cartwright?" I questioned softly. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Ben answered. "I'm glad you made it, Miss MacBright. I only wish it were under better circumstances, but he'll pull through."

I returned his comforting smile with one of my own and took a seat with him to watch over his eldest son. It wasn't too long before Joe came up to collect us for supper.

The first few days crept by, none of us knowing quite when or if he would wake up, but the men were all busy with ranch work when it happened. I had gathered all the laundry to be mended and settled in a chair to work by Adam's bed, watching him carefully out of the corner of my eye, still hoping for some change to be seen. I had just begun to wonder what would happen to me if he didn't make it. Would I return to old man Toby and ask for my old job back as the librarian? Would it even still be open for me? I sighed and reached down to pick up a new shirt, and felt a slight touch on my arm.

Immediately I dropped all in my hands and turned to my beloved, hope shining in my eyes peering in to his confused ones. "Shh," I soothed resting my palm on his cheek, "Everything's ok now."

"Kate?" he blinked at me lifting his hand up to wipe a lone tear that traveled down my cheek.

I nodded, "I'm here." I didn't have the words to say more. Relief flooded through me to hear his voice and see his dark eyes trying to understand what was going on around him. Joyful tears flooded my eyes, as I worked hard to keep them from coming. "I'll get your family."

Adam nodded slightly, still clearly confused, but eager to see everyone. I had just reached the door when I heard him whisper, "You're family too." I smiled back at him and stepped out to get Ben. Happiness and gratefulness filled me as I thought of how close I came to not having one. Just a little farther and it'd be official, I'd have a good family, married to the man of my dreams.

The End.


End file.
